Baby mine
by Tsark
Summary: someones going to be a parent! thats all i'll say! its still in progress so the rest may well come in short bursts as the motes of inspiration whack me upside the head


Baby mine… br  
She strove to keep her emotions under control, now was the time! The big event as it were, she had been waiting a long time but finally all the strange feelings and flashes would be over, there would be just her…and the newborn.

He strove to keep his emotions under control, now was the time! The big event as it were, he had been waiting a long time but finally all the strange feelings and flashes would be over, there would be just him…and the Algebra test!  
Virgil frowned with concentration as he stared at the paper in front of him, he needed these marks, or he could kiss half the summer vacation goodbye for summer school!  
Hoping for some divine inspiration, maybe answers suddenly being scrawled across the sky or whatever, he looked out of the window at the beautiful day outside. The sun was high in the sky, kids were playing in the ballpark and there was even the oldest cliché in the book, a girl scout was helping a little old lady cross the street!  
He turned quickly back to his paper as soon as he realised he'd spent the last five minutes grinning like an idiot at the side of the classroom, great, thought Virgil, if anyone spotted me just then I'll end up having to worry about summer classes AND being sent to the loony bin! Sighing at the unfairness of life in general and algebra in particular, he got back to his paper.

Twenty minutes and a lot of stress later, Virgil Hawkins wandered out of the exam hall clutching his head. "Hey V-man!" called a voice. "Wassup with your head?" Virgil grinned and turned to his best friend and classmate Richie Foley, "I think that algebra test broke my brain man!" "I don't see how that's possible" Smiled Richie. "I woulda thought you'd need a brain before you could break it!" Richie ducked the fist that came his way, but only at a speed which would annoy him rather than hurt him. Looking at the two brawling teenagers most people would have thought of them as two everyday youths, slightly rough around the edges but basically good kids, not many normal people would have been able to guess that these were the two people responsible for thwarting almost the entire amount of bang-baby related crime in Dakota, even though they would be looking at two bang babies themselves.  
"So, you up for a comic book run on the way home?" asked Richie, Virgil gave Richie a slightly disbelieving look. "Didn't we just have a comic book run on the way to school?" he asked. "Yeah, so?" "So it'd be fun to do one again!" Richie crowed his agreement and gave his friend a high five, the two of them wandered off discussing the pros and cons of Swamp Thing as a character, little did they know but they were being watched, a few minutes later, when they'd rounded a corner, they were being followed as well.

She could feel the first pains of labour beginning to start, time was running short, she had traversed most of the woods and hadn't found a single suitable nesting site, it was all too open, there wasn't even a handy hollow to lay her egg in, right now she'd settle for an old skull as long as it was big enough! She pushed at some of the shrubs nearby with her snout and rummaged frantically among the debris of the forest floor, hoping for somewhere, anywhere!  
It was about that time that she felt the…well she could only think of it as a voice, only a very, very distant one, whispering in her ear, it seemed to be saying "be ready…. soon I will call…. be ready" br  
Virgil had traversed the whole comic book store and hadn't found what he was looking for, he was really getting irritated now and the store clerk wasn't being very helpful.  
"Look according to the inventory the new issues of 'Batman yet again' isn't due I until two weeks from now, so I can tell you now we wont have it!" br "But according to issue 39 the next issue was meant to come out today!" Virgil said for what felt like the hundredth time " couldn't you just take a look for it?" br " And leave you kids alone with these comics? Yeah right! You can wait like everybody else." The clerk looked back down at his paper and ignored Virgil as hard as he could, this being the signal of shop clerks everywhere that the transaction was complete. Virgil sighed and wandered back to Richie, who was flicking through and old Superman comic. "Any luck V?"  
"Nah, I guess I'll just have to wait, till then at least there's always 'slime mutants from gamma 14 met sonic the hedgehog' it's a lot more interesting than I thought it'd be!" br "Yeah well its nearly time for lunch, and I've got a date with a pretty little thing named 'deep pan pepperoni!' I tell ya V-man this could be the perfect match!" br "Yeah" Agreed Virgil "of course you DID say the same thing about miss 'fifty three cheeses!" "Hey! I thought we agreed NEVER to talk about that little incident again! Although I gotta admit, I miss her too, there's still a grease stain on the ceiling to remind me of her!"  
"And you don't think the pizza base avalanche might have been what made you're dad so annoyed?" br "Nah! He was probably just angry cos we didn't offer him some!" br Virgil nodded solemnly, he still couldn't remember exactly why they'd decided to build the monstrous pizza, but he did remember what happened afterwards, although he did have slight amnesia from the moment just after it had exploded.

He looked around the corner, there they were! He wouldn't have thought he'd have the chance to catch them on their own so soon, and in the loneliest alley in the city it seemed! The time to strike…was now!

Virgil and Richie never used to go through alleyways to get home, fear of muggings and other things kept them on the safer pathways, but since getting their powers they had found that most bang babies operated in these dark places and the best way to nip their attempts at world domination in the bud was to deal with them as soon as possible and the best way to do that was to hunt them out straight away, to be fearless! Powerful! Prepared to pounce at any moment!  
"I spy with my little eye, something beginning wiiiiittthhh G!" br "Garbage?" br "However did you guess?" br "Okay, my turn! I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…"  
"YOU!" br "Upper storeys?" br "Dude I didn't say that" br "I did!" br Both Richie and Virgil turned to look at the one who had called out.  
"Hey I know you!" Virgil said. "You're that smith kid, weren't you being home schooled?" br "It's Smythe and I was transferred to your wretched little school after Papa decided I needed to make some more friends, although why he wanted me to be friends with scruffy little ruffians like you I don't know!"  
"Hey what's your problem?" Richie said. "If I remember rightly you were the one who treated everybody else like dirt! If anybody should be getting some insults its you!" br The posh boy sblack personed behind his hand. "You really don't remember me do you? Although I must admit, I never thought that you'd have the sense to remember someone as important as me with such a basic education as you two could afford!" br "Okay now that is beyond cool and right into asking for a fight!" Virgil snarled, he threw his bag down beside a dumpster where it would stay hidden unless he needed his costume, although for a little jerk like this he thought he could handle it as Virgil rather than Static.  
"Before you ruin my good looks by brawling in the street allow me to remind you of how we met!" Smythe smiled to himself and had one last check for any nuisances that might appear before he had his fun.  
" When I first came to your wretched school I thought it might at least be bearable, but then I noticed a spot on the otherwise clean sheets of my day, you two! Every day I had to sit in that awful lunch room and listen to you two whooping and chattering like monkeys every time I tried to eat, and then the experiments started! Putting pickles in ice cream! Pizza salads!" br Richie nudged Virgil "that was a good call man" br "Silence! I had to put up with your inane attempts at cuisine every day and then you had to show your little friends how to make that stupid sandwich! Was it too much to ask that you could break a record for sports! Art even! But no! You had to break the record for making the only sandwich that could crush somebody! Do you have any idea how long it took for me to be dug out again? I had mayonnaise in my ears for three days, three days! STOP LAUGHING!" br Virgil and Richie turned their sblack persons into coughs as fast as they could and tried to look innocent whilst at the same time trying not to look at the other boy's ears in any way at all in case they cracked up again.  
"You may have had your fun then, you may have thought you'd won some sort of little battle against me, but I shall have the last laugh! Because I know you're secrets! I've had you followed ever since that day by the best men at my disposal, and now I know exactly how I can beat you!" br Richie and Virgil had lost all sense of humour now "what kind of secrets could we possibly have?" Virgil asked "we're just kids same as you!" br "Oh I think not, I really do, STATIC! Oh, surprised? Perhaps I should try getting a better response out of your little friend, GEAR isn't it? Don't look so shocked now I did say I'd been watching for a long time!" br Something had to be done about this, if he knew the truth… "Look, I don't know what you've been hearing but we're not…"  
"Don't play with me!" Smythe snarled, "or you'll be in for a world of PAIN!" at those words Smythe conjured up a cannonball which flew towards the boys and smashed in the place where Virgil and Richie had been standing two seconds ago, Richie had leapt behind a pair of garbage cans on one side of the alley and Virgil was behind the dumpster where his bag had been kept, quickly as he could he signalled to get Richie's attention, then pulled his suit out a little way and mouthed the words "stall him" as quietly as he could. Richie nodded and stood up. "Look you've obviously got some issues about your this whole incident but look why don't e just forgive and forget? I'm sure you've got a lot of questions about being a bang-baby no so if you wanna, I don't know, talk about stuff and we could, um, discuss you're new powers over a nice..hot cup of cocoa?" "Here's an idea, how about you die instead?" Smythe threw another cannonball at Richie who leapt across the alley and rolled over to the dumpster where Virgil pulled him into the relative safety behind it.  
"Cocoa?" br "Dude it was the only thing I could think of at the time! Now go do your thing!" Virgil, now in costume nodded, and used his powers to pull one of the trash lids towards him before floating up above Smythe.   
"I don't know who you think you are, but nobody throws cannonballs at my friends and gets away with it!"  
"Oh that isn't all I can do!" Smythe said with an evil grin. "I can call anything I want from any other dimension I choose! There's a dimension for every choice, every possibility ever dreamed of! And my powers allow me to reach in and call anything, ANYTHING I choose!" "Oh really?" Static smirked, "pity you couldn't call an extra pair of eyes to look out for my friend here!" Smythe looked around, just as Richie, dressed as Gear, slammed into him, knocking him to the floor.  
"Whatever you call up chump we'll beat it! You haven't a clue what you're messing with!" Gear took up a station next to Static, waiting for Smythe's next move.  
"Just because you have those childish costumes on doesn't mean you're a match for me!" Smythe raised his hands "but if you want to play that game then alright, you can call me your arch nemesis TIMEWARP! And now you can say hello to my not so little friend!" a massive portal tore open in the side of the alleyway, and something started to appear on the other side. "Dude." Gear muttered "I think we may be in trouble this time." br 

Of all the badly timed annoyances that could occur! Here she was having just prepared her nesting site, she could even feel the contractions about to start and what happens? A portal appears! It was just like the incident with great aunt ruby only much more annoying!  
She roared along the portal with her wings outstretched, determined to take revenge for the one fool who had decided to break the one major rule of life for all creatures in the univers...never, EVER! Annoy a female in the grip of imminent motherhood.

Static and Gear moved back away from the portal as far as possible before the thing appeared, they realized that they may indeed need some space if they were to defeat this complete unknown whilst at the same time avoiding whatever Timewarp threw at them.  
"Okay V, i think that if we can do something to throw this dude off his guard then we can deal with whatever's coming without having to dodge flying squirrels or whatever he chooses to throw next!"  
"i gotcha, maybe if i get hold of those railings i can make a cage to hold him..while...we..."  
Gear peered at his friend's sudden look of horror, and turned to look at what had scared him so badly, he turned... right into the face of a sixty foot dragon with smoke curling from its mouth and nostrils and hissing ominously.

She was so mad she felt like blasting this entire valley with its strange mountains, let alone the two little flying insects, but that voice in her head was telling her to be specific, attention should be avoided it said, just blast the two insects and you can be free! She knew that time was of the essence now, the baby wasn't going to wait to be born, she needed to find somewhere now! she took a deep breath, and _blew!_

All of a sudden Gear and Static really appreciated gym classes as they executed a series of rolls, loops and dips to avoid the roaring flames thundering toward them, their training at the garage was all helpful of course, what wasn't so helpful was Time warp dancing about and giving the giant lizard instructions from the ground. "that guy is really working my last nerve!" called Static, Gear nodded assent, then thought of something Static had said earlier, "V-man! What about those railings you saw?"  
"What about them?" replied Static, performing quite a graceful loop the loop to avoid another blast.  
"Well what do you do when a dog's getting all snappy?"  
Static dodged a tail whip and grinned.  
"I gotcha buddy, see if you can distract it while i work on it!"  
Static flew down to the railings, abandoned long ago by some construction workers when they were renovating the park, and peeked back just in time to see Gear fly at the dragon's face and flick a rubber band at its nose, sometimes the old ways were the best ways!  
Timewarp was becoming more and more enraged at the antics of Gear as he flew around like a ballet dancer who'd been slipped some laxatives on recital night.  
"Just kill him you fool!" he roared "he's practically bite sized! one swallow and you can go home THINK about it!"  
"Better think again bozo!" Static called as he flew past using his powers to carry a round tube of railings, he flew up just as the dragon aimed a snap of her jaws at Gear, as the teeth snapped together Static slipped the makeshift muzzle over her mouth.  
If you have ever attempted to put a muzzle on a dog you might have some idea of the dragon's reaction to this treatment.  
she twisted and writhed and hissed through her nostrils as she attempted to scrape the muzzle off against the walls of the nearby buildings, she flapped her wings angrily and sent all three boys flying to either ends of the alleyway, it was then she noticed the dumpster, she also noticed how sharp the corners were.

"Gear look! its moving off, lets get him!"  
"I'm with you bro!"  
together the two boys flew at Timewarp who was just pulling himself up whilst muttering some things which really shouldn't be repeated in mixed company. Gear took one arm and Static the other and together they lifted him almost up to the rooftops.  
"Y'know, now would be a really good time to give yourself up!" said Gear cheerfully.  
Timewarp snarled an insult that made Static half inclined to drop him anyway when Timewarp decided the matter for him by calling up a huge burst of spray which must have come from some sort of geyser, immediately and without thinking Gear and Static raised their hands to their faces to protect their eyes, a few seconds later they looked at each other incredulously with "oops" written all over their faces.  
they looked down just as Timewarp called a pile of mattresses to catch him, just as two more things occurred, the dragon turned the corner to face the boys again looking slightly...happier for some reason and the wailing calls of police sirens sounded from the next block down. Timewarp snarled at the sound. "Until next time then superdorks!" he spat, before banishing the surprised dragon back to wherever it had come from and making a run for it.  
"We'd better make tracks too bro." Gear said. "I hear that." replied Static, they both descended to the dumpster, which still had some mangled railing spikes hanging off it, and changed as quickly as they could manage. Just as the police cars screeched to a halt at the other end of the alley the two boys turned the corner onto the main street and headed for home. Although Virgil couldn't help thinking that his bag had got somehow heavier since before the fight, he shrugged and decided that the battle must have tired him more than he thought it had.

She was sad to leave, just when she had got that nasty metal from her mouth the baby had decided it wanted to appear, she was just glad that it had a safe nesting spot until the egg could hatch, such a pretty colour too, a nice sky blue... she spread her wings and headed home.


End file.
